Eres música, Kyoya
by Vash-Brokelle
Summary: Mukuro atenta contra el orgullo de Hibari, como siempre, ésta vez por medio de aquellos sonidos que el disciplinario emite inevitablemente al ser 'poseído' 6918 MukuHiba.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_6918_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_

* * *

_

Escucho los sonidos.  
Que poco a poco  
se adueñan de mis oídos.  
Entonces en música  
son convertidos.

_Sonríe..._

_Kufufu..._

_¿A dónde fue esa fuerza de antes?_

Cínico, con un tono engañosamente dulce y destilando envaramiento delinea con los dedos enguantados aquellos labios entreabiertos, jadeantes en busca de aliento; esos que hace poco sonreían sádicamente con la intención de cobrar una venganza con la que, ingenuamente creías, podrías derrotar a aquel ilusionista quien ya contaba con 25 años de edad. Vaya, pobre chico, soñar no es un pecado, pero es para tontos. Deberías dejar de mirar tan alto, porque podrías irte de espaldas. Pero, sería una dulce mentira decir que el maestro de la quimera no disfruta aquel salvajismo que tus ojos irradian apenas sus orbes heterocromáticos se cruzan con los tuyos turquesa. Solo había que verte, allí, encadenado a una reja de aparente mal estado a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero siempre sin ceder.

_Gime más fuerte, mi amado juguete... compláceme, entrégate, quiero escucharte..._

Llegan luego a mi mente  
y se transforman en un  
obsceno deseo de poseerte.  
Vuelan a mi pecho  
donde no hay sentimiento  
y dulcemente son convertidos  
en susurros.

Suplicas...  
Quejidos...

_Creí que te gustaba la disciplina, entonces, ¿Por qué no obedeces?._

Recibe un par de mordidas punzantes, hirientes, agresivas, y a cambio el ilusionista ocupa esos deliciosos labios tuyos para obligarlos a darle un beso mortal. Sus manos siguen apretando de tu cuello manteniéndote a raya sobre la reja. La manzana de Adán puede sentirse debajo de su palma cada determinado lapso de segundos cuando inútilmente intentas recuperar el aire que se esfuma apenas un gemido incontenible sale desde la parte más baja de tu anatomía, recorriendo la pelvis, el pecho y saliendo por las cuerdas vocales. Exquisitamente excitante. Hibari Kyoya, eres un can de muy poco fiar, después de todo, el tiempo para ti se ha regresado y ahora atrapado en ese diminuto cuerpo que tanto se añora, no haces otra cosa más que gruñir, patear, morder, intentar lacerar... gemir. Tan adorable como te recordaba, y mucho más rebelde que ahora, pero no por eso menos interesante.

_No te contengas, te prometo ser gentil... si gimes como la perra que eres._

Hallo figuras en las nubes  
Envolviéndome en tiernas melodías,  
las estelas marcan tu cuerpo yaciendo en el río,  
el aire suda sobre mi cara  
y mis oídos solo recuerdan tus gemidos...

O_ya oya, es muy insolente de tu parte tratar de reprimir esos exquisitos sonidos que salen de tu boca..._

_¿Me harás feliz, Kyoya?_

Lo más hilarante de todo esto no es ver tu rostro colerizar y morir del asco cada vez que el pene abre las paredes de tu recto, y, al tocar la próstata, una magna expresión de placer radicalmente remplaza cualquier sentimiento de repudio que antes pudiese percibirse, sino que tan crédulo e inocente, no sabes que en el futuro te acuestas con este mismo sujeto todas las noches tras una disputa de poderes terminando seducidos por el deseo, dejándose llevar por sus más bajas y carnales pasiones, desencadenadas desde hace casi ya más de 9 años bajo la máscara del odio, que no es otra más que la del apetito que se tienen el uno al otro.

_Kufufu... te llenaré de mí a cada instante, haré que cada noche sea una pesadilla, y cada despertar una zozobra. Emocionante... ¿No es así, Hibari Kyoya?_

Espasmódicamente tu cuerpo se mueve en busca de más, al parecer te gusta la sensación, pero aun así tu boca lo niega. Muérdelo hasta la muerte, hazle sentir tu rabia, que le duela, que lo padezca, pero te apuesto a que jamás se quejará, porque eso es lo que busca, y es que no son diferentes, ambos ansían el sufrimiento... y lo sabes. Lo mejor de todo, es que sabes también el reto que representas para él, y que formas parte de sus muñecos favoritos -sino es que eres su favorito-, de sus platillos fuertes, y aun así lo aceptas aún si parece todo lo contrario, porque también te gusta aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Tienes la suficiente fuerza como para poder desprenderte y dejarle casi inconsciente, pero no lo haces, te quedas allí, moviendo las caderas, intentando que tu pene roce con la pelvis contraria cada vez que te embiste... definitivamente, eres una perra.

-Mhn.. te morderé.. ah.. hasta la muerte...

Y te muerdes el labio, porque eso fue mucho más de lo que pretendiste darle.

Ah, pero qué sublime frase.

Nunca se escuchó tan bien

como cuando la acompañaste

con un gemido...

Definitivamente

**Eres música, Kyoya.**


End file.
